


maya x josh | pear-shaped dates

by WritenStuff



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Dates, Blind Date, F/M, First Kiss, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: When Maya and Josh find each other on dates with other people in the same cinema, Josh convinces himself he's just being protective but they both know what's really going on. Is Josh ready to admit that though?





	1. popcorn, cola & gummy worms

**Maya;**

Popcorn. Cola. Gummy worms. Oh, and a cinema ticket. They weren't exactly a wedding certificate, so why did they feel like commitment? Maya had attempted to pay her own way but apparently this guy was old fashioned. So now she was sitting in a darkened theatre beside Mr Moneybags, trying to make sure her hand didn't accidentally brush his when they both reached for the popcorn. Maya found if she reached in just after he did then she was safe.

She took her chance a few moments later and popped the treat into her mouth. It was a mixture of salted and sweet that reminded her of her friendship with Riley. Riley who had set this whole date up. Curse Riley!

Despite this cursing, a smile rose to her lips at the mere thought of her best friend. If this had been a double date then perhaps she could enjoy it but Riley had insisted she go this one alone. The term 'codependent' may have been bandied about.

Maya glanced to her left and took in Mr Moneybags' profile. He was handsome, she'd give him that. Not Lucas handsome and definitely not Josh handsome but he had his charm. He was definitely better than the last one, Mr I-Hope-You-Age-Like-Your-Mom. Maya shuddered at the memory of him leering at her mother when he'd picked her up. He was another of Riley's finds and she'd never quite let her live that down. Yet here she was, letting Riley set her up again. There wasn't much she wouldn't let Riley do.

Maya was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realised that Mr Moneybags had noticed her looking at him. A smile spread on his lips and she just then noticed the dimple on his cheek. That was kind of cute. He obviously misread whatever was on her face because he began to tentatively lean towards her. No, sorry, this was not happening. Quickly she stuffed her hand in the popcorn and shoved a handful in her face before turning towards the screen again. In the corner of her eye she caught a confused look pass over his face but he too returned to watching the film. Crisis averted. For now. 

 

**Josh;**

A few rows back Josh was sitting with some blonde he'd met at a coffee shop. Oh, Jessica. Jessica was her name. She was a real sweetheart. He couldn't fault her at all. That didn't stop him from being completely distracted by what was happening four rows in front.

Thankfully Jessica hadn't noticed. She was resting her head against his shoulder, holding his left hand as she watched the film. They'd been on a few dates and she'd got pretty clingy fast. Josh didn't mind it usually but it felt dirty and wrong with Maya so close by.

Josh was sure he'd almost bit through his cheek as he watched the guy lean in. His eyes widened and his heart sped up. This was wrong. So wrong. In that split second he wondered if this was Maya's first kiss. And in that same second he hated himself for being angry that it wasn't with him. Here he was with another girl, a girl pressed to his side like a limpet, and he was angry that Maya was here with someone else.

But then Maya stuffed that popcron in her face and relief flooded him. He laughed out loud. Literally out loud. Jessica looked up at him in surprise and he shrugged his shoulders, motioning towards the film. She seemed to accept that excuse despite the fact what was happening on screen wasn't remotely funny.

Josh relaxed back into his seat but his eyes remained on Maya. Of course they did. There was never a time or place when they were in the vicinity of each other that his eyes didn't go to Maya.


	2. just protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya enlists Riley's help and Josh struggles to keep his nose out of Maya's business.

**Maya;**

Maya was pretty sure she'd heard Josh's laugh. She wasn't completely certain why he would be laughing but she wasn't so obsessed with him she'd started imagining things. But she was obsessed enough to recognise that sound anywhere. The urge to turn around and check was strong but she didn't want him to know she knew he was there, so she resisted.

Instead she got out her phone and messaged Riley.

_“Hey?”_

_“Do you need rescued? Don't tell me he wants to date your mom too. At this rate we're going to have to have them pick you up from my house so they don't meet her.”_

_Maya chuckled to herself and shot back._  
  
_“No, it's fine. I just need a favour. Text Josh and ask if he wants to do something.”_

_“With you...?”_

_“No, with you. If he says he's busy ask him what he's busy with. I think he's here but I don't want him to know I know that he's here.”_

_“...”_

_“Just do it.”_

_“I set you up with a perfectly nice guy and you want me to text my uncle to find out if he is in the cinema because you want to know if he's there but you don't want him to know that you know he's there?”_

_“Exactly.”_  
  
_“Okay.”_

 _Maya waited for her phone to buzz. Her fingertips drummed on the arm of the cinema seat and the sound from the film was nothing but white noise in her ears. Finally her screen lit up and she checked the message._  
  
_“He said he's on a date.”_

_“Where?”_

_“Paris... THE CINEMA. Duh.”_

A mixture of emotions hit Maya. Excitement that he was here but then a spike of something else at the idea of him being on a date. A date that wasn't with her. The butterflies in her stomach turned to led.

Maya wondered what his date looked like. Tall, probably. He usually dated brunettes, which was something that always sat funny with her. She hadn't met any of them but Maya wasn't above stalking his social media.

Lost in her thoughts, Maya reached for some popcorn just at the same time Mr Moneybags did and they had that dreaded hand brush moment. He smiled at her but she was too startled to smile back. She was really being an awful date tonight. The guy didn't deserve this. It wasn't his fault he wasn't Boing.

Maybe she should give him a fair chance. Maybe if she tried she could be into him. Josh was here with someone else and if that laugh was anything to go by he was having a great old time. Maya owed it to herself, if not Mr Moneybags, to try to have a good time too.

With a new resolve, Maya reached over and took Mr Moneybag's hand in her own. That was safe enough. Holding hands wasn't that big of a deal. He smiled at her and intertwined their fingers. This time she smiled in return. It wasn't completely genuine but as the saying went, fake it until you make it. She could do that.

 

**Josh;**

Josh's free hand curled into a fist as he watched Maya gaze up at the douche. Okay, douche may be a little harsh but right now Josh was passed caring. He was sure Maya hadn't been interested but maybe he'd read it wrong. Maybe he did have a reason to be jealous. No, not jealous. He'd told Maya to live her life. He was living his life too. He was just protective. That was it.

Josh watched as Maya let her head rest against the douche's shoulder and his eyes drifted closed for a moment. This was not happening. This was awful.

A war raged within him. Torn between making this whole thing stop and keeping himself glued to his seat. He had no reason to barge over there. No reason that he was ready to admit to. Not yet anyway. It was too soon.

Then he watched as the douche gently used his hand to turn Maya's head towards him. Once again they were at this pre-kiss moment and this time Josh wasn't convinced Maya would stop it. Sure she had before but something, he wasn't sure what, but something had obviously shifted between then. He couldn't watch this. No, more than that, he _had_ to stop this.

 


End file.
